Power
Power is an important element of gameplay in Gigantic. Power is the energy of the land, which can be mortal, magical, or spiritual and cycles in the world. The Guardians draw power to become stronger or nearly invincible, and then the land changes under their influence.Fortune Cards – Major Arcana High – “The World” Power Race Power Race is a part of every match of Gigantic: it is the period when the team of heroes should gather enough power to make their Guardian rampage across the battlefield to pin down the enemy Guardian, opening its heart for a wound for a brief time. getting full power|right|250px]] To initiate the Rampage it's required 100 points of power. The progress of power collect is shown at the top of the screen. There are several ways to collect power: *enemy player kills – 10 *young Creature kills – 10 *adult Creature kills – 20 *Power Orb capture – 20 It is important to note that Power Race doesn't go for a break during rampage: *attacking Guardian still can get more power from hero and creatures kills, which gives them more time to hold the enemy Guardian for a wound *defending Guardian's power is converting into the Shield, which mitigates incoming damage from attacking Guardian and enemy heroes (if it big enough) and can be strengthened by hero and creatures kills If both Guardians reached full Power at the same time, rampages the Guarding whose team made a kill before that moment. Power Circle |right|250px]] Power is mostly presented in the form of Power Orbs. They spawn in the Power Circles, which often are called “Control Points” of the maps by players, because the more circles team has in its possession, the more Power they will gather. Power can be gathered by players themselves, on any Power Circle of the map. The restriction exists with summoning of the Creatures – on team's (friendly) or neutral points only (with an exception of one of a kind Ancient Obelisk). Summoning of the Creatures also gives to the team some advantages: *the Creature will start collecting Power Orb immediately after spawning *Creatures collect Orbs faster than heroes, adult Creatures do it even more faster *Creature won't let an enemy hero to steal an Orb and will fight them (but it can be distracted by freshly spawned Orb) *Creatures give some strategical bonuses to their teams, such as , revealing of enemies, besieging, etc But players also must defend their Creatures: if it dies, it will give to the enemy team Power – 10 for a young, 20 for an adult (again, with an exception of mentioned above Ancient Obelisk). Tips and Tricks *Don't jump into combat without thinking – carefree hero is a free source of Power for an enemy team. *Don't summon Creatures if you can't defend them – creatures can die quickly if attacked by several players, especially young ones or during summoning. *As comes after previous tips – don't try to kill a Creature all alone, first let your teammates to know where you are heading and is it even a good idea at the moment. *Be aware of events on the minimap – it shows Power Orb spawn or collect progress on all Power Circles, which means you can notice the Power thief at the very beginning of their business. Trivia ]] *The role of Power in the world of Gigantic is explained in “The World” Fortune Cards. *The are number of badges linked to the Power: **'Last Rites!' – kill an enemy hero who recently attempted to summon a creature or collect power **'King of the Mountain!' – kill an enemy hero who recently attacked an ally who was summoning or collecting power **'Power Thief!' – collect a power orb spawned on an enemy Power Circle ***There is also an achievement with this badge **'Power Play!' – gain the power that causes your guardian to rampage **'Power Defender!' – gain the power that maxes out your guardian's shield References Category:Gameplay